


No matter what

by sakurakjh



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: Soulmates are supposed to meet no matter time or place they are.Or so that was the general rule for the world to work.But Jaebum thought it was bullshitOrDon't write anything when you're watching jjp videos at 3 am after watching your name and English is not even your first language.





	No matter what

Soulmates are supposed to meet no matter the time or the place they're placed.

Im Jaebum has always thought that that was a complete bullshit. Everyone was equipped with a clock on their wrist counting the time they were supposed to meet their soulmate and his has stopped long time ago when he met Youngjae. Well, not just Youngjae but almost all of friends, his clock stopped when they met but Youngjae's kept counting down, meaning that he wasn't his soulmate. That's why Jaebum had always thought that it was complete bullshit.

Some kind of fairy tale to tell your children before sleep. And that was what kept him awake at nights sometimes. He wondered who his soulmate was, he always thought it had to be youngjae only to find out he wasn't. Youngjae hid that in hopes that it was a mistake that indeed they were soulmates. It hurted him but it was a bearable pain.

He met a lot of people that day, but to his knowledge only his clock stopped. Maybe it was just as broke as him. Maybe he wasn't supposed to meet his soulmate.

Jaebum stopped giving it second thoughts and kept with his life.

Except one morning when he found a paper on the back of his dolor with the words:

"Are you my soulmate?"

"what the" Jaebum stared at the paper, neatly written on hanging in the inside of his door. Maybe it was a prank from Jackson, since he found Mark on a trip to LA he was even more insufferable about the soulmate thing.

He took a marker and wrote:

"I am whatever I want to be"

He went to classes and almost forgot about that incident only to find new things written on

"Great selfhelp bullshit. i want to know your name"

Jaebum thought it was a sick joke from Jackson again but still replied to it

"I'm Im Jaebum"

He went to sleep and forgot about it until the morning came and the paper had new letters on it

"I'm park jinyoung. I think we live together now"

"I'm living here with other five dudes, but somehow everything you do to this door gets in my way (because this is also my room)"

"Jackson this isn't funny anymore" jaebum threw the paper to Jackson when they were eating breakfast

"Man I would love to be behind this but I'm too busy with the final paper for film class" Jackson threw thee paper back at him and resumed his breakfast

Jaebum put up another paper and wrote on it

"What are you? If this is a joke from the maknaes I swear to god I'll kick you out bambam"

"So there is a bambam hyung in there as well. Sadly no, I'm just your interdimenaional neighbour, park jinyoung"

"Oh shit you are for real"

"I think I'm unless this is a joke for me as well"

"Is this like that Japanese movie? Are you from years ago?"

"Which movie? But I don't think so, I live in 2018, Gangnam district since its closer to jackson work and mark and youngjae college"

"So this is like some kind of... Portal? You said jackson, mark and youngjae, also bambam, so that means there is a yugyeom"

"Yes he's the oldest of all of us"

"That can be, yugyeomie is only 21"

"Well, not here he is 27, the youngest of all of us is mark, he is 21"

"This is some kind of sick joke"

Jaebum stopped replying to the messages in the paper even as the days passed by and several "jaebum" appeared in the paper the next days. 

He tried with all he had to forget about it, but he couldn't so one day he just wrote:

"If there is a different version of all of the guys there should be a im jaebum in there"

"Not that I know, is there a park jinyoung in that side?"

"I don't think so. I do know one jinyoung but he isn't park"

"This is really weird isn't it?"

"Talking to the void you mean?"

"I'm not the void. It's just that I feel like I'm finally going crazy"

"If that's true then we are going crazy"

The next morning jabum found a polaroid of a guy between his friend group pasted in the paper

"Hope you have a good holiday jaebum. I'm going back home so we won't be able to talk"

Then, he realized. They looked different. Mark had that young vibe when climbing to Jackson's neck who also looked a lot younger. Yugyeom and Youngjae flashing wedding rings looked a lot more mature than everyone else, Bambam was holding coco (he thought that no matter what time line, theyll still have coco) and there it was him. Jinyoung. He looked the same age as jaebum tough he had an angelic vibe that struck Jaebum.

During winter break Jaebum questioned himself about what was happening in his dorm. He had only told Youngjae because the younger was like his brother. 

"Have you ever tought he's your soulmate?"

"Why would I ever think about it? We are from different universes it seems. If it was it then what a joke"

"Maybe is something to try to help you guys out"

"Help us in what?" "Find yourselfs in the other universe"

"But he told me he knew no Im Jaebum. And I know no Park Jinyoung... Except for the head master"

"At least you know how he looks like, maybe you should paste a picture too"

That day Jaebum, Youngjae, Coco and Yugyeom took a polaroid together and pasted it in the door.

...

Jinyoung was pretty much done with his spring break. He hated coming back home. He hated how everyone called him Junior because he was not Jinyoung in the house, that was his dad. Taecyeon didn't came back early this year because he was busy with the work at the company he managed with Junho.

He started thinking about Jaebum again. He found himself thinking about him the almost most of the holiday. The time he spent with his family went almost perfect. Almost.

One of his last nights, Jinyoung father found out the truth that Jinyoung was no longer studying medicine but acting. It was a whole shit show. Taecyeon was there for the last days and tried to defend his younger brother.

But as always it ended up bad for everyone. But more for Jinyoung. 

"WHY CAN'T YOU LIKE TAECYEON? DOING BUSSINES YOUNG, MAKING THE PARKS PROUD!? I'd rather wish it would have been you and not Suzy"

Suzy was Jinyoung younger sister. She had a upstanding career of acting in front of her just to be steal away by some random dude who decided had more rights than her. She later committed suicide and that was the call for the remaining Parks to leave the town. Taecyeon went away with his soulmate Junho to start bussines. Nayeon ran away to america to pursue her dream of being a naturalist. But Jinyoung stuck with his parents in their grief. It was Jinyoung who suffered the whole thing. Not Taecyeon. Not Nayeon. 

His mother stood aside. Taeyeon had no word in what was happening, she was never allowed to voice anything. She will just later sneak to Jinyoung room to confort him and wash his wounds.

Jinyoung just stormed out to his old room. It was late, and you could see the twilight in the horizon. He found a polaroid on his bed, he was received by a younger version of Yugyeom and Youngjae holding coco and there it was. Jaebum. Im Jaebum. Jinyoung could hold back his emotions and just threw himself to the bed, eyes closed.

But the, when he opened his eyes. There was it. Jaebum was sprawled out in the floor his face just below Jinyoung's. 

"Ah... Now I'm having hallucinations"

"I'm pretty much real"

Jinyoung sat down in the bed but then Jaebum had dissapered. So it was a dream? He looked outside his window and it was already dark outside. He looked at his pinky finger. The one with the thread, the thread that always led him to his door but never to what was outside it.

Jinyoung returned to his dorm the next day, two days early and found that the paper on the door had new messages.

"I hate winter break, everyone it's out with them soulmates and here I'm taking care of coco"

"Youngjae says that we might be soulmates trying to found ourselfs in the others universe"

"But I'm pretty much sure this is bullshit, I don't even know if I have one"

Then Jinyoung took a bright red marker on his hand and wrote

"I will miss our chats"

Jinyoung had decided that life was no flower road. Not to people like him who will be better off dead.

He layed down in front of the door. He would be better off dead.

...

Jaebum was writing a song for Jinyoung when suddenly a big red message what written on the paper

"I will miss our chats"  
"I will miss you"

Jaebum got near the door. It was almost dawn, and the second the sun raised up behind him he could see him. he could see Jinyoung in front of him, crying his eyes out.

"Jinyoung-ah"

"If this is another dream stop"

"I'm real"

"Why can't you be here?"

"I don't know... Sometimes I wish you were here too" Jaebum got to the level Jinyoung was, trying to touch him, but then Jinyoung jumped and hurried himself in Jaebum arms. And it felt so real to both of them. But the second the sun was all up, and there was no sight of darkness. Jinyoung fell to the floor holding to the air and Jaebum could feel the warm from Jinyoung body anymore.

Both of then stared to the day that was beginning. Life was pretty unfair to both of them. Giving them the chance to see each other. But never for too long.

...

Jinyoung decided it was the beat for both of them if he moved out. He waited for the dawn to see him again but it never happened so he left a note with his phone on it. Jaebum replied with his.

Moving to Tokyo was one of the best decisions he ever made. He was living in a apartment complex near his job as a part time model. It was then summer when Yugyeom and Youngjae visited him, giving they were on a working holiday unlike Mark and Jackson who were still int their last days of college.

He stared at Jaebum number when he was feeling sad. Wondering if he would answer or if it was another person number.

They were walking downtown eating street food Yugyeom insisted to have a bite of before leaving when Jinyoung spotted him.

Jaebum.

He ran all he could, not thinking this Jaebum may not be his. But he didn't care he longed for him so long talking to him through papers. And then he saw it. The string again. It followed the way to Jaebum. But when he finally reached up to Jaebum he saw it. The string got all over Jabum, but it never touched his.

And there it was his string. Ripped off His pinky, like it was burned down.

"Jaebum?" Jin young carefully approached him, in fear he might real bad.

"It has to be some kind of sick joke isn't It?

"Excuse me?"

"You... The Jin young of this universe. You are alive. He saved you"

Then it made sense. That time in the room when the golden hour was in the horizon, when Jaebum held him he was thinking of commiting suicide.

"He... Me... I'm dead in the other reality?" They were sitting in a maid cafe while Yugyeom and Youngjae were eating  
"I couldn't save you" Jaebum took a sip of his americano "I was late from work that day... I was filming and when I came home the only thing written on the paper was "I will miss your chats". he never came back and my string got ripped off. It happened years ago though. I never thought I would meet you here"

"I... tried the same, but... I couldn't bring myself to it" Jinyoung felt sick. He met Jaebum but it wasn't HIS jaebum, he wasn't related to him. He didn't make his heart skip a beat.

"I'm glad you're okay here" Jaebum touched his hand and at that moment the image changed. 

They were not in the cafe anymore. Jinyoung felt suddenly awake, he was sitting down in a couch, with a cat on his lap, holding Jaebum hand while they were watching a movie with all of his friends. Jaebum looked at him.

"Are you awake?" Jaebum cuddled him and he could hear bambam say "ewww" in the distance "You fell asleep during 'your name', now we are watching 'lights in the sky'"

Jinyoung felt so emotional at the moment he started crying.

It was all a dream.

He was with Jaebum in this universe. And he could only hope, in every universe.

...

Jaebum never mentioned it.

He never mentioned to Jinyoung how he found out they were soulmates apart from the fact that they had a matching tattoo with their handwriting that said "tomorrow, today" in their wrists.

He never mentioned the dreams he had with him being a different Jaebum.

One that never met the real Jinyoung. Only by letters. Only through a door. Only being idols that could never see each other in a different light. Only having a glimpse of him but never the whole Jinyoung.

Jaebum was used to those dreams, but one night, in those dreams... he couldn't save Jinyoung. He had seen himself die multiple times. But never Jinyoung.

He couldn't bare the pain.

He couldn't lose Jinyoung.

A week later Jinyoung and Jaebum went to a read-your-destiny booth for fun in the festival. And while they said the usual, that they were perfect soulmates, that they will always be together, when the were about to leave, the lady looked at Jaebum and said.

"You are the lucky one. You got him. Don't waste the opportunity the life has given you to be together"

Jaebum never returned to that place.


End file.
